Inocencia
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Hibari le enseña muchas cosas a Tsuna en el campamento de verano.


No me pertenece KHR

Inspirado en el Dj Toi et moi y aunque no me gusta el shota me gustó mucho ese Dj espero que lo disfruten aunque sea un poquito ^^

* * *

La época de verano, es tiempo de campamentos, tiempo de divertirse por esa razón en la guardería de Namimori empezó con un campamento que tendrán muchas actividades recreativas. Fong dueño de la guardería, creo un segmento de defensa personal, el artista marcial se preocupa por la seguridad de los niños. Fong asigno a su sobrino Kyoya de seis años enseñarles a los niños de su edad y de menor edad el arte de la defensa personal, regañadientes acepto el pequeño de seis años.

Los niños emocionados llegaron el lunes en la mañana saludando al amable hombre chino, lo que nunca imaginaron que el demonio disfrazado de niño, los volverían como si fueran una papilla de manzana para bebe.

El cuervo de seis años, tenía una rutina preparada con anterioridad para que esos herbívoros como le había enseñado Alaude su hermano mayor a llamar a los débiles, que dejen de ser tan inútiles no esperaba que llegaran ser un carnívoro como su tío o su hermano, o el mismo, el niño de seis año ya se creía un carnívoro que puede aplastar con un pie a los patéticos herbívoros.

Hibari dio un aplauso fuerte para atraer la atención de los niños-Los carnívoros son los únicos que sobreviven-dijo el cuervo con una sonrisa torcida-Por eso les enseñare paso a paso como fortalecer sus patéticos cuerpos-los niños se volvieron blancos como la nieve, muchos querían correr pero ya estaban en el tren con destino al infierno.-Vamos a empezar.

Dando un paso firme hacia delante el tomo sin previo aviso el brazo de uno de los niños, torciendo el brazo del niño lo tiro al suelo, Hibari sonrió era tan fácil vencer a los herbívoros, el volvió a ver un niño con una cabellera castaña que era salvaje, que estaba alejado de la multitud agachado observando una fila de hormigas-¡Hey, tu! Ya empezamos-dijo Hibari atrayendo la atención del pequeño castaño.

Los días pasaron, y los niños del campamento sentían sus músculos adoloridos como si habían levantado un automóvil con sus pequeños cuerpos. Hibari era espartano no daba tregua, los niños pensaban si Hibari era humano o no.

Un niño de cabello negro llamado Kensuke Mochida estaba harto de la superioridad de Hibari que tenía-¡Maldición! Hibari es tan molesto-se quejó-Pretendiendo ser alto y todo poderoso.

El niño de cabello castaña que iba siguiendo el grupito de niños el salió en defensa de Hibari-Él no es tan malo, Hibari es muy amable en enseñarnos-el castaño dijo.

-¡Tu cállate, Dame-Tsuna!-Mochida dijo empujando al castaño que cayo sentado en el suelo.

-¡Para ya!-dijo otro niño dándole la mano al castaño ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-Me estaba molestado-dijo Mochida-No me gustas mejor ve y desaparece-cruelmente dijo el niño de cabello negro. Como una sombra apareció Hibari detrás de la desafortunada alma de Mochida.

-Desaparecer ¿eh?-dijo Hibari. Haciendo palidecer a Mochida y los otros niños soltaron un grito de horror, salieron corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hibari volvió a ver al castaño que estaba en suelo todavía, el cuervo miro la figura pequeña y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro pálido.

-Oh, eres tú el que siempre esta solo-el castaño por ser más pequeño que los demás, era dejado atrás siempre por los otros niños de la guardería.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-leyó Hibari en el gafete que tenía guindado en el cuello el castaño. El tomo la cara de Tsuna entre sus manos apretando sus mejillas, pensó que eran muy suaves como algodón.-Tan lindo- él dijo en voz alta. Acercando su rostro al pequeño moreno el beso esos labios pequeños color rosado. Tsuna se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, abrazando el cuerpo Hibari lo atrajo más hacia su propio cuerpo.

Hibari descaradamente tanteo el cuerpo de Tsuna, con el único pensamiento de que el niño castaño era demasiado lindo. Tsuna se sentía cálido estar en los brazos del cuervo era una sensación de plenitud.

Hibari bajo su mano derecha a la parte sur de Tsuna sorprendiéndolo, no sabía que estaba planeando hacer en cuervo Tsuna sintió un poco de pánico.

-¿Lo sientes?-Hibari pregunto dando besos mariposas en la mejilla regordetas y el cuello del moreno, desabrochando el overol de Tsuna metió su mano dentro del calzoncito.

-No para-Tsuna dijo tratando de apartar a Hibari pero sus delgados brazos no tenían suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Hibari mirando los ojos color caramelo de Tsuna.

-Estas cosas-contesto Tsuna con su cara coloreado de un lindo rosado fuerte.

-Relájate, esto está bien-Hibari dijo con su mano masajeado la intimidad de Tsuna.

-¿De verdad?-Tsuna pregunto inseguro de lo que le estaba haciendo Hibari si era bueno.

-Estas cosas lo hacen los adultos-Hibari argumento para calmar al pequeño que tenía debajo de su cuerpo, el subió la camiseta de Tsuna para que los pequeños pezones brotes como rosas quedarán a la vista, paso su lengua sobre uno, succionando disfruto los pequeños gemidos que salían de la boca del moreno.

Su mano derecha se movía de abajo hacia arriba en el pequeño pene de Tsuna, mientras que su otra mano masajeaba los pequeños testículos. Tsuna no sabía que hacer se sentía caliente, un cosquilleo extraño se apodero de su parte inferior, sentía que no podía respirar, Hibari estaba haciéndole muchas cosas raras a su cuerpo inocente.

Tsuna gimió fuerte, su espalda se curvo y las lágrimas retenidas salieron a recorrer piel bronceada, Hibari sonrió al ver el espectáculo que le dio el niño calmado del campamento.

Cuidadosamente el abrocho otra vez el overol, escuchando los pequeños jadeos que provenían de Tsuna, terminando Hibari se puso de pie-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?-pregunto viendo a Tsuna que se sostuvo de su brazos tratándose de poner de pie-Lento-el aconsejo ayudando al moreno ponerse de pie-Buen chico-dijo dándole palmaditas en la esponjosa melena castaña.

Tsuna se sentía mareado ¿Por qué se siente así?, es la primera vez que experimenta algo como lo que le hizo Hibari.

-Nos vemos mañana, seis y media no llegues tarde-Hibari dijo al oído de Tsuna colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño.

-¿Umm?-Tsuna aturdido, vibro su garganta.

-Te estaré esperando-dio un pequeño empujoncito a Tsuna para que regresara a casa, el vio la espalda pequeña alejarse y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del cuervo. Hibari metió en su boca los dedos que utilizo para hacer cosas indecentes al cuerpo de Tsuna-Tan lindo-volvió a decir con su mirada en el camino donde se fue el moreno.

-Me dan ganas de enseñarte muchas cosas-Hibari dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar dentro de la guardería y buscar a su tío- Me pregunto qué encantadores sonidos hará después.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi pobre intento de shota.


End file.
